Obsesión
by Once L
Summary: Él estaba obsesionado. Y de una u otra forma, deseaba hacer pagar a Kai; con su cuerpo, y con su alma. - Reeditando...
1. Chapter 1 Encadenado o ¿Dónde Estoy?

**† ****OBSESIÓN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Fandom: **Bey Blade

**Personajes: **Kai Hiwatari.

**Género:** General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Para éste capitulo, ninguna en especial.

**Resumen:** Él estaba obsesionado. Y de una u otra forma, deseaba hacer pagar a Kai; con su cuerpo, y con su alma.

**Disclaimer:** Bey Blade no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, Takao Aoki_, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**1. Capitulo 1- Encadenado o ¿Dónde Estoy?**

Las personas en Moscú, Rusia podían decir que eran las 7:30 p.m. si alguien se los preguntase.

Muy a diferencia de un bicolor, que yacía inerte y acostado bocarriba sobre una cama. Sus ojos, permanecían cerrados, al tiempo en el que su respiración era lenta y rítmica, lo cual sugerían a simple vista, que dormía tranquilamente.

No obstante.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose recostado en el suelo.

Por lo que poco a poco se incorporó, poniéndose de pie para ver el lugar en el que se encontraba. Un par de miras largas al lugar y...

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? –musitó en voz baja y algo aturdido, viéndose rodeado de una gran oscuridad y en un lugar que no logró reconocer.

Quizá en parte, por los ruidos que comenzaron a aumentar su volumen, tales como gritos desesperados, gemidos y hasta lamentaciones. Todo era bizarro y comenzaba a deformarse, incluyendo los sonidos, por lo que se llevó ambas manos para cubrir sus oídos, tratando de hacer que aquello parara.

Comenzaba a transformarse en un infierno.

- _¡¿Kai?!_

Pero aquel lejano llamado a su persona logró percibirlo entre tanto barullo, haciendo que enfocara su vista hacia un punto y luego a otro. La voz había sonado preocupada, aunque no sabía de quién era.

Un tenue _"¿Eh?"_ escapó de sus labios, permaneciendo alerta por si volvía a escuchar la voz, que por cierto, le había parecido un tanto... familiar.

Lo cual no sucedió a causa de los gritos y sonidos que se intensificaron, aumentando tanto su volumen como su agudización.

-_¡Kai! _

Pero la voz tampoco se amedrento, sonando con más fuerza y firmeza, notándose claramente la desesperación que la palabra llevaba.

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas; a acercarse a él las cosas que le rodeaban. Los ruidos se volvían lentos y deformes, y un repentino y taladrante dolor de cabeza lo atacó, haciéndole caer de rodillas al tiempo que llevaba sus manos para sostener su cabeza. Para hacer que aquello parara.

Y quizá lo hizo, pues sus ojos se abrieron en un breve pestañar, incorporándose como resorte a una velocidad alarmante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Su respiración estaba más que acelerada. Su cuerpo temblaba, y en su frente se acumulaba el sudor que aquello le había provocado.

Un... un sueño. Una pesadilla, más bien. Así que una vez analizado lo sucedido y que su respiración se regulara un tanto, se percató entonces del lugar en el que estaba.

Para nada reconoció lo que había en esa _"habitación"_, si es que se le podía llamar así a aquel espacio en el que había recién despertado.

_¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y cómo había llegado ahí?_

Eran preguntas que le asaltaron la mente, mientras detallaba más en el espacio con cuatro paredes y una horrible puerta.

De verdad, que no podía recordar nada que le dijese cómo había llegado ahí. Y eso lo frustró.

Así que trató de bajarse de la cama y moverse, aunque eso le fue.... imposible. Algo no sólo lo retuvo sino que también lo jaló un poco, sintiendo un tirón que llegó a lastimarlo. Por lo que al centrar su vista en ello, se dio cuenta de que unas esposas y cadenas eran las que lo retenían tanto a los barrotes de la cabecera, como a las patas de la cama, impidiéndole así, que bajara de ella.

Su desconcierto y sorpresa aumentó, por lo una vez más sus ojos escanearon la habitación en busca de alguna respuesta que pudiera decirle dónde y por qué se encontraba ahí, y más que nada, en aquella situación.

Y justo en ese momento, un recuerdo apareció ante sí.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Eran las 8:20 a.m. en la Abadía.

Y como todos los días y después de que había vuelto a Rusia, Kai se levantaba temprano; entrenaba un rato, tomaba una ducha, y por último, desayunaba con el resto de _su_ equipo.

Sí. Esa era justo su rutina matutina.

Y como aún era temprano –las 8:21 de la mañana- seguía entrenando con Dranzer en una de las habitaciones especializadas ahí, en la abadía.

**- **¡Eso es, Dranzer! –decía, al ver como lanzaba del bey-estadio a los tres blades con los que se enfrentaba. Reprimir la sonrisa que sus labios sostenían era imposible.

- ¡Entrenando como siempre! –dijo una voz, lanzando su blade al plato para darle batalla a Kai.

Éste volteó a verlo una vez que reconoció tanto el blade como su voz, encontrándose con un altanero, presumido y seguro, Tala Ivanov.

**- **¡Por qué no me sorprende! –le dijo, riendo un poco hasta llegar a unos metros de él.- ¿Tanto entrenamiento... funciona, Kai?

La sonrisa arrogante que mantuvo mientras cruzaba sus brazos fue la confirmación al cien por ciento de la arrogancia y superioridad que el pelirrojo siempre se cargaba. Ver que afianzaba su ataque no le sorprendió; el bicolor ya se lo esperaba.

**- **¡Por supuesto! –asintió.- ¡Obsérvame! –dijo, atacando varias veces su blade hasta que salió del plato, yendo a parar directo a la mano de su dueño.

- ¡Hmf! ¡No está mal! –su sonrisa se amplio un poco y entrecerró sus ojos.- Pero tampoco es la gran cosa. Yo lo hago mejor –lo miró fijamente, y sobre todo confiado.

**- **¿Eso crees? –contrapuso Kai, sonriendo esta vez él ante sus palabras.- ¡Demuéstramelo! –atajó, atrapando su blade y colocándolo de nueva cuenta en el lanzador.- ¿O sólo eran palabras y presunciones... tuyas? –su sonrisa, aumentando por segundos.

**- **Hm. –Tala, simplemente sonrió.- ¡Hagámoslo! –y tomó posición de batalla.

**- **¡Bien! –contestó el ruso-japonés, tomando la misma pose.

**- **3... –inicio con la cuenta regresiva Kai, secundándole Ivanov con el siguiente número.- Uno... –articuló, haciendo una pausa en la que ambos se analizaban fija y mutuamente.

**- **Le rit rip! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando sus blades que cayeron en el plato.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**- **Eso... eso sucedió en la mañana, antes de... desayunar. –dijo en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la cara.

No podía creer que el primer retazo de su mente fuera una viñeta de la mañana.

Y entonces... otro recuerdo apareció.

**/-Flash Back-/**

Las 3:05 p.m.

Después de la comida, y de rehusarse a ir con los tres rusos a una exposición al centro, había optado mejor por dar un largo y reconfortante paseo por las calles de Rusia. La caminata ya se había extendido a más de una hora y sin caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo, se dirigió mejor a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Un parque de la localidad, donde podía descansar y reposar en absoluta tranquilidad y calma, rodeado únicamente de la naturaleza y el aire tan limpio.

Así, llegó al lugar deseado, adentrándose a éste y tomando asiento bajo un enorme y frondoso árbol, el mismo, en el que descansaba todas las veces que iba.

Llevó sus manos a su nuca, recargándose en el tronco de éste, mirando el enorme y azul cielo que le hizo relajarse y que sus pensamientos, volaran inmediatamente. Nada, más que calma absoluta.

El viento sopló, moviendo sus mechones y también, un pedazo de hoja que permanecía debajo de una piedra a un costado de él.

Al escuchar aquel ruido dirigió su vista hacia esta, encontrándose con que debajo de aquella roca permanecía una especie de hoja blanca doblada, que ante la brisa del viento se ondeaba, por lo que al final se levantó un poco intrigado.

"¿Una nota?" –asoció, quitando la piedra que impedía que esta volara, tomándola extrañado entre sus manos.

Al voltearla, leyó.

"_Para Kai Hiwatari"._

Inmediatamente su vista miró en todas direcciones, buscando alrededor a alguna persona que pudiera haberla dejado, pero no vio a nadie. Así que terminó de desdoblarla y continuó su lectura.

Al terminar de leer frunció el ceño un tanto confundido, cambiando su semblante segundos después.

-¡Hmf! A las 5:30 p.m. en Revrid ¿verdad? –sonrió un poco, recostándose de nuevo y mirando el cielo.

**- **Ahí estaré... –momentáneamente, sus ojos brillaron.- Seas quién seas... –la pequeña sonrisilla se mantuvo, apareciendo de manera breve la imagen de cierto pelirrojo en su mente.

Y la hoja que había dejado a su lado voló, siendo llevada por el viento hasta uno de los arbustos más cercanos, y ahí, se ancló. Se bamboleaba, revelando el contenido del mensaje.

"_Kai, te desafío a un desempate... la revancha. _

_He mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro y estoy seguro de que esta vez seré el ganador._

_Te espero en Revrid__#85 a las 5:30p.m_

_No faltes. A menos, claro, de que tengas miedo de que te gane"._

El viento volvió a soplar, doblando la hoja y meciendo todo a su paso.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**- **En cierto... –musitó asombrado el ruso-japonés, recordando el motivo por el que había acudido a dicha dirección.- Fui a ese lugar y me encontré con...

Sus palabras quedaron a medias, escuchando y viendo como la puerta oxidada era abierta, mostrando una figura muy conocida.

- Veo que por fin despertaste, Kai. –le dijo, sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**- **¿Tú? ¡¿Dónde estamos y por qué estoy esposado?! –cuestionó con molestia, al ver su semblante tan... tranquilo.

¿Es que acaso el muy idiota ignoraba que lo tenía atado y sabrá-Dios-dónde?

- Mmm.... ¿No lo recuerdas? –su sonrisa se mantuvo, haciendo un gesto de diversión al ver su expresión de desconcierto ante lo mencionado.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? nxn

Sé que hay muchas cosas inconclusas, pero bueno, esto apenas ha iniciado. Ustedes ya lo verán :D

Mientras... ¿Me dejen reviews? Se los agradecería mucho ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Confinado o Elección

**† OBSESIÓN † **

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Y aquí estoy! Como lo prometí n-n, el siguiente capitulo de está semana..., Agradeciendo de antemano a GabZ-senpai y a Keight Ylonen-San, que por cierto... cada una tenia sus sospechas y tal vez no tan alejadas de la verdad n.n

Hn..., espero que les guste n--n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

/-/ lo que dice Brooklyn

- lo que otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

La historia.

**2. Capitulo 2- . Confinado o Elección**

**.-.** ... ¡Brooklyn! –le llamó molestó al verlo ahí... parado, viéndole..., sin decirle nada y sólo sonriendo-

**/-/** ... De verdad... ¿No lo recuerdas, Kai? n-n –su sonrisa aumentó-

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**5:28 p.m. en Liet-Law Lle-E... **

**.-.** Hm..., es aquí... –vio el número y la fachada del lugar-

_Parecía ser una bodega abandona... _

Sin más... entró por una puerta de negra de fierro.

El lugar estaba un poco oscuro... por las altas ventanas, apenas y se colaba un poco de luz..., olía mucho a humedad, lo que sugería que ese lugar no había sido ventilados al menos, en 1 mes; todo estaba lleno de polvo y arrumbado, cajas de madera, de plástico, envases y demás, figuraban por todos lados.

Parecía... ser la madriguera de alguna pandilla.

Más al fondo, y donde el lugar de ensanchaba un poco más, había un plato de blade en el centro, y a diferencia de todo lo demás que había a simple vista, esté estaba en muy buen estado, incluso... hasta pulido y encerado.

Por ningún lado se veía señal de vida, al menos... no humana; por lo que el ruso-japonés dudó por unos minutos, si no era una especie de broma o algo así.

Viendo el lugar de nueva cuenta..., se preguntó que diablos hacia en un lugar así, apareciendo en su mente, la imagen de cierto ruso.

**.-.** "Si quería bey-batallar conmigo podía haber sido en otro lugar..., la abadía misma" uu –dijo en susurró y dándose la vuelta con intensión de irse-

Pero... el rechinar de una puerta, hizo que se detuviera y volviera su vista de donde provenía el sonido.

Bajando las escaleras y con un semblante imponente y superior, vio bajar a cierto peli-naranja con su típica sonrisa pacifica.

**.-.** ¿Brooklyn? –articuló confundido al verle-

**/-/** Hola Kai n-n -sonrió-

**.-.** ¿Q-qué haces... tú aquí? –agregó aún sorprendido-

**/-/** Yo fui el que te mando la nota..., creía que lo sabías -caminó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de él-

_Kai se quedo pensativo. _

"Realmente... esperaba que fuera otra persona..." –lo veía fijamente pero sin verlo realmente-

**/-/** ¿Quién creías que te la había mandado? o.ó? –por primera vez, dejó de sonreír-

**.-.** ... (salió de sus pensamientos al oírle) ... No tenía idea de quien fuera, por eso vine... uu –mintió; cruzando sus brazos-

**/-/** Oh, ya veo... –volvió a sonreír-

**.-.** Brooklyn... (lo miró fijamente) ... ¿Por qué me desafiaste? –cuestionó un poco intrigado-

**/-/** Tenía que hacerlo -contestó simplemente-

**.-.** ¿Porqué? –volvió a cuestionar inmutable-

**/-/** Mmm... (reflexionó) Supongo... que quería el desempate..., yo te gané la primera batalla y tú la segunda..., creó... que no me conformó con un empate –su mirada y semblante reflejaban confianza y seriedad-

/-/ Así qué, ahora que estás aquí... ¿Por qué no iniciamos? n-n -su sonrisa pacifica volvió-

**.-.** ... Está bien u-u –descruzó sus brazos-

Ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones, sacaron sus lanzadores y colocaron sus blades.

**/-/** 3..., 2..., 1... –contó regresivamente y muy tranquilo-

**.-.** Le rit rip! –lanzaron sus blades al plato-

**\-End Flash Back-\ **

**.-.** Si…, pero yo gané la batalla... –agregó al recordarlo-

**/-/** ¡Cierto!..., pero... no podía permitir que te fueras, Kai... –su sonrisa aumentó-

**/-Flash Back-/ **

**.-.** ¡Eso es Dranzer!... ¡Flecha de Fuego! –su blade contraatacó, lanzando un furtivo y directo ataque contra Brooklyn, sacando su blade del plato-

**/-/ **Hm... (estaba asombrado) ... Hn... –entrecerró sus ojos al ver su blade fuera-

**/-/** ... ¡Felicidades Kai!..., me has ganado n-n -recogió su blade-

**.-.** Hmf –sonrió altaneramente-

**.-.** No estuvo mal, Brooklyn..., pero... simplemente he mejorado y ahora soy el mejor... –su sonrisa aumentó-

**/-/ **Ya lo creo -sonreía tranquilamente-

**.-.** ... Bueno..., tengo que irme..., nos vemos –se dio la vuelta, comenzó su recorrido de regreso para salir de ahí-

**/-/ **"Hn... creó que eso... (tenía su mirada oculta) no será posible..."** –**susurró para sí, tomando un tubo y yendo tras él, sin que esté se percatará de aquello-

**/-/** "... Lo siento..." -le golpeó en la cabeza-

**/-/** ... Kai... -atrapó en sus brazos, el cuerpo que se desploma ante sí-

_Su nombre... fue lo último que escuchó el ruso-japonés, antes de perder el conocimiento y ser ajeno... a la realidad. _

**\-End Flash Back-\ **

**.-. **¿Por qué me golpeaste?... ¿Y por qué estoy atado a está cama, Brooklyn?–trató de zafarse-

**/-/ **No hagas eso Kai... te lastimarás... –se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y deteniendo sus desesperados intentos por liberarse-

**.-.** ¡Dime porqué me tienes encadenado! –exigió molestó-

_Silencio por parte de Brooklyn. _

**/-/** ... Toma... (le extendió un vaso con agua) Debes tener sed... –seguía como si nada pasara; igual de calmado y tranquilo-

**.-. **¡No quiero!... ¡Y no cambies el tema! –agregó segundos después-

**/-/** No lo estoy cambiando, sólo me preocupo por ti... debes beber líquidos o te deshidratarás..., tómatelo y te dire porqué estás aquí –volvió a extendérselo sonriendo-

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se tomó la bendita agua en unos cuantos segundos.

**.-.** ¿Y bien?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –cuestionó exasperado, poniendo el vaso a un lado, en un pequeño buró.

**/-/** ¿Todavía no lo sabes? n.n (su silencio y verlo levantar el ceño, contestaron su pregunta) ... Kai... me gustas... y quiero qué estés conmigo... –sus palabras fueron susurros-

Kai estaba inmóvil ante esa declaración; por alguna razón no lograba procesar y entender esas palabras.

_Eso era una broma; ¡Eso no podía ser! _

Brooklyn sonrió divertido, al ver la confusión y debate interior que manteca el bicolor..., si que había desordenado sus pensamientos.

Sin darle tiempo de llegar a una conclusión, se subió a la cama, poniendo un poco de su peso sobre él.

_¡Vaya!. Kai se veía tan hermoso e indefenso debajo de él. _

Poniendo sus piernas a los costados de Kai y sus manos sobre la cama, se inclinó hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de aquel hermosos rostro.

**/-/** Kai... eres tan hermoso... ¿Lo sabías? –se acercaba peligrosamente a besar esos labios-

Aquellas palabras con eco y algo encima de él, lo hicieron regresar a la realidad; viendo como Brooklyn lo iba a besar.

**.-.** ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! –se hizo para atrás, evitando esos labios-

**/-/ **Me gustas Kai –le vio como si estuviera admirando la obra de arte más hermosa del mundo y llevando su mano, para tocar ese hermoso rostro-

**.-. **Si... (alejó su mano de un golpe) pues que lastima que el sentimiento no sea mutuo, ahora bájate de mí, y déjame ir –trataba de alejarlo-

**/-/** Lo siento Kai, pero no puedo hacer eso... (sonrió) quiero qué estés conmigo -lo abrazó efusivamente, aspirando el delicioso aroma que emanaba del oji-carmín-

**.-.** ¡Déjame Brooklyn! –trataba de apartarlo de él-

**/-/** ¡No Kai! (dejó de abrazarlo para verle directo a los ojos) Entiéndelo de una vez... Estás atrapado y encadenado, **_YO_** (recalcó esta palabra) decidiré que puedes hacer y, cuando y cómo lo harás (hizo que se recostará en la cama) Tú no puedes hacer ni decir nada, estás a mi merced... –le besó; Y aunque Kai se resistiera... lo estaba obligando a mantener el beso-

"Esto... no puede ser... ¡NO! –decía en su mente al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes-

**/-/** ¿Lo entiendes, Kai? –se separó de él, viendo en su rostro, confusión y desesperación-

**.-.** ... ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes?... ¿Qué ganarás con mantenerme aquí?... ¡NADA! –objetó molestó e indignado-

**/-/ **Te equivocas, Kai. uu Puedo ganar mucho..., más de lo que te imaginas... –le veía fijamente-

_Silencio. _

**/-/** ... Tal vez no puedo lograr que me quieras, pero... estarás conmigo hasta que yo lo decida..., tengo todo ese tiempo para logar que me quieras como yo te quiero... –posó su mano en su mejilla-

**.-.** ¿Realmente... crees, eso? -su mirada estaba oculta-

**/-/ **¿Eh? –articuló confundido-

**.-.** ¿Crees que te querré... cuando eres tú el que me tienes aquí atrapado?... ¿Realmente lo crees, Brooklyn? (hizo una pausa) ¿Qué te hace pensar... que con mantenerme a la fuerza a tu lado, corresponderé a "eso" que dices sentir por mí? –levantó su vista, encarándolo muy seguro de sí mismo-

**/-/** ¿Dudas... de mis sentimientos por ti, Kai? –cuestionó confundido ante tales palabras-

**.-.** Lo que dices sentir por mí..., no es cierto; estás confundió..., es sólo una... obsesión, eso es todo uu –entrecerró sus ojos-

_Silencio. _

**.-.** Por eso... déjame ir Brooklyn..., sino lo haces, habrá gente que vendrá a buscarme... uu –a su mente vino la imagen de los rusos, descartando para sí, sus ultimas palabras-

Brooklyn le veía al mismo tiempo que reflexionaba.

"Mis sentimientos por Kai son reales... ¡No es una Obsesión!... Le Amó desde la vez que me venció en aquel torneo... Realmente... le Amó"

**/-/** ¡No, Kai!... ¡Te equivocas!..., Realmente te quiero... ¡Te Amo!... –rió; su mirada parecía perdida-

**/-/ **Además... no hay nadie que te quiera y se preocupe por ti como yo lo hago..., ni siquiera a esos rusos... ¡No les importas!; Pero no importa..., a mi me importas y mucho... –volvió a reír y a abrazarlo-

**.-.** ¡Brooklyn reacciona, ese no eres tú!... ¡No te pierdas! –lo zarandeaba para que reaccionará y saliera de ese ataque psicótico-

_Silencio de nuevo. _

**/-/** ... Kai... –dijo en susurró y mostrando al tranquilo y pasivo peli-naranja-

**/-/** Quédate... Quédate conmigo, Kai –lo tomó de ambos brazos-

**.-.** ... (ocultó su mirada) ... Lo siento Brooklyn... pero no puedo –desvió su mirada-

**/-/** ¿Porqué?... ¿Hay alguien... más... ¿verdad? –veía cada reacción mínima que hiciera-

_Largo silencio sepulcral... _

**/-/** Lo siento Kai..., pero sólo hay dos opciones y has descartado una... las cosas serían por las buenas o por las malas... según tu elección... –lo aventó a la cama e hizo que permaneciera acostado, subiéndosele encima-

**/-/** De verdad... lo siento... –comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo con pasión y desesperación-

**.-.** ¡No, Brooklyn, espera! –trataba de aléjalo y qué parará-

Continuación...

He aquí la continuación..., se suma un capitulo más de esté Fic (me quedó muy largo y lo tuve que cortar uu)

En fin..., espero que les gustará y dejen review n.n

Hn..., lo olvidaba... La actualización del capitulo 2 de Alter-Ego ya esta subida... Nos veremos la siguiente semana, ne?


	3. Chapter 3 Pesadilla: Trance o Vacio

**† OBSESIÓN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hiiiiiiiiii!! Yo aquí con el siguiente capitulo; Agradeciendo sinceramente los lindos reviews de GabZ-senpai, Keight Ylonen-San y de Hisaki y su Yami n.n, de verdad... muchas gracias.

Bueno..., pasemos a lo interesante... la continuación de la historia...

P.D. Espero que no me maten... o.ó?

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

/-/ lo que dice Brooklyn

- lo que otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

La historia.

**3. Capitulo 3- . Pesadilla: Trance o Vació **

**2 Días Después.**

_**4:05 p.m.**_

Por las calles de Rusia, caminaba lenta y por inercia misma..., la figura de cierta persona con una especie de capa encima, cubriendo lo poco que le quedaba de su ropa, así... como los golpes y moretones en su frágil y tullido cuerpo.

Su vista permanecía oculta por los mechones que sobresalían de la capucha que llevaba encima, dejando ver, de vez en cuando... sus ojos, o al menos... lo que quedaba de ellos.

Ahora... ya no había brillo o emoción alguna en ellos, ni siquiera la sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron unos firme y hermosos ojos carmines, que en su mejor tiempo... reflejaron pasión, fuerza y determinación.

_Su aspecto y condición actual..., no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue._

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**.-.** ¡Brooklyn, ya basta!... ¡Déjame! –luchaba para que se alejará-

**/-/** Lo siento Kai, pero te deseo..., quiero qué seas mió... –seguía besándole y acariciándolo desenfrenadamente-

**.-.** ¡No!... ¡Ya basta! –seguía luchando desesperadamente-

**/-/** No te resistas..., ya verás que te va a gustar n-n –lo agarró de ambas muñecas, imposibilitándolo y subiéndosele encima-

**/-/** Quédate quietó y te prometo que seré bueno contigo... –se acercó para besarlo en la boca; volteando esté... su rostro, evitando aquel beso-

**/-/** Kai..., quiero ser dulce contigo, pero no me lo estás permitiendo... ¿sabes? –sonrió tranquilamente-

**.-. **Déjame y libérame... ¡ya! –exigió firmemente; obtenido de su captor una sonrisa más prolongada-

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

El bicolor caminaba por las calles..., perdido en sí mismo y alejado de la realidad...

"No te resistas..., se qué te gusta..." –escuchaba resonar con eco aquellas palabras una y otra vez en su mente-

"¡Eso es, Kai!, no te cohíbas, entrégate a mí, sé qué lo deseas..." –lo veía embestirlo una y otra vez-

**.-.** Realmente... ¿lo... deseaba? –articuló lentamente, perdido en sí-

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**/-/ **Eres tan hermoso... –recorrió con ambas mano todo el pecho del ruso-japonés, subiéndolas de nuevo y marcando el mismo recorrido con deseo y pasión-

De un rápido movimiento y con fuerza, arrancó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, quedando sólo con la playera morada que llevaba.

**/-/ **¡Ahh, Kai!... –le besaba por encima de la prenda, su bien formado pecho-

**.-.** ¡Ya basta, Brooklyn!- movía sus pies y manos, en un intenso desesperado (e inútil) por liberarse o al menos... de alejarlo-

**/-/** Kai, Kai, Kai... (se incorporó un poco, deteniendo el movimiento abrupto de las cadenas de sus muñecas) No hagas eso, Kai; te lastimarás... –tomó su mano y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, tratando de borrar las marcas que comenzaban a hacerse evidentes, cada que el bicolor arremetía... en su intento por liberarse-

**.-.** Como si te importará... –refutó molestó, apartando su mano de las garras del peli-naranja; el cual... simplemente sonrió-

**/-/** ¿En dónde nos quedamos... ¡Oh, sí! –volvió a subírsele encima, continuando con su trabajo-

Su playera tuvo el mismo final que su chaqueta, de un fuerte tirón fue retirada de su cuerpo, mostrando su hermoso y pálido pecho.

Los verdes ojos de Brooklyn brillaban fascinados al ver semejante hermosura; acercó su boca para besarle, lamerle y succionarle cada parte que veía de ese pecho y marcado abdomen.

Por su parte... el oji-carmín seguía luchando..., él no deseaba eso, tenía que liberarse y terminar con eso... ¡Él no lo deseaba! y tampoco le importaba que se estuviera lastimando con los grilletes de las cadenas; él sólo quería... qué parara y lo dejará irse.

**/-/** ¡Ahhh, Kaiiii!... ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! –lamía y jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones-

**.-.** ¡Brooklyn... ya basta!... ¡Por favor!.. ¡Yo no deseo esto! –sus suplicas fueron calladas al besarle desesperadamente la boca e introducir su lengua dentro de él, jugando... al gato y al ratón-

_Los besos y caricias que Brooklyn le daba reflejaban cada vez más el grado de intensidad y pasión con la que lo deseaba; el oji-verde... no pararía..._

**/-/** ¡Ohhh, Kaiii! –le besaba sensualmente el cuello, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba deseosamente, el cabello y la espalda-

**/-/** Sé qué lo estás disfrutando Kai, puedo sentirlo... –decía jadeante y aferrando más fuerte a él-

**.-.** ¡Eso no es cierto!... ¡suéltame ya, Brooklyn! –sus muñecas y tobillos estaba marcados y rojizos de tanta presión y fuerza que ejercía; el dolor y ardor era intenso, pero eso no lo detenía, seguía luchando; él... no se rendiría-

**/-/** ¡Ahhh, Kai!... te vez tan sexy..., te vez tan débil y sumiso, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y varonil... ¡¡Kaiiii!!... –recorrió su piel desde sus muñecas hasta su abdomen, sin dejar de besarlo en la boca-

Deteniéndose en el cinturón de esté... y comenzando a desabrocharlo después; al sentir aquellas manos intrusas, Kai arremetió más fuerte, no podía permitir eso, las cosas tendrían que parar ¡AHORA, MISMO... YA!

Sus piernas y brazos se movían desesperadamente, Brooklyn se detuvo al verle en ese estado de desesperación... realmente... él no quería que pasará eso...

... Pero... lastima, él lo deseaba y no pararía, no hasta hacer suyo a ese hermoso bicolor...

**/-/** Ya terminaste, Kai... puedes luchar todo lo que quieras, pero no conseguirás liberarte..., deberías guardar tus "energías" para lo que vendrá después... –sonrió sensualmente-

**.-.** ¡Eres un Mal Nacido!... ¡Te detestó, Brooklyn! –áspero molestó-

**/-/ **Hmmm..., Eso no evitará qué grites desesperadamente mi nombre y me pidas qué vaya más rápido... –se encogió de hombros muy seguro de sí-

**.-.** ¡Infeliz!... ¡Desgraciado!..., (explotó; diciendo toda una serie de maldiciones e injurias) ... ¡Eres un pervertido!... ¡Estás enfermo!... ¡Te Odio!... ¡La única forma qué tienes para estar con alguien, es a la fuerza... ¿verdad?... ¡No mereces llamarte hombre!... ¡Eres un...! –fue callado a la fuerza-

**/-/** ¡Ya basta! –lo golpeó con la mano abierta, muy molestó y con un semblante de furia..., recobrando... poco a poco la cordura, y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho-

Kai le veía fijamente; sus ojos rojizos centellaban, mostrándole una frialdad que nunca había visto en toda su vida; de la comisura de su labio salía un líquido carmesí que iniciaba su lento recorrido descensorio; su pálida mejilla, tatuada con esas finas líneas azules, palpitaba rítmicamente, mostrando un rojo intenso...

**/-/** ... Kai... yo... –estaba arrepentido-

**.-.** ... ¡Hmf! (sonrió, con su mirada ocultaba) ... ¡Lo sabía!... ¡Eres un pobre diablo!... ¡Una escoria qué no vale nada!... ¡Todo lo que te he dicho es!... (hizo una pausa al notar algo raro en su interior) ... ¡El Agua!... ¡Maldito, tú!... –su cuerpo estaba rígido... no podía moverse con libertad, sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a "relajarse", perdía... el control de su cuerpo...-

**.-.** ... Te detes...tó... Brooklyn..., eres... lo que más... Odio... en esté... mun...do... –cayó de espaldas a la cama, ante unos ojos atónitos del mejor bey-luchador de Bega-

**/-/** Hn... Veo qué por fin funcionó el calmante SCM... -dirigió su vista hacía el vaso que permanecía en el pequeño buró-

**/-/ **Me causante muchos problemas, Kai; pero ahora..., las cosas seras más fáciles. Sólo serás un espectador, estás a mi merced... mírame y disfrútalo, Kai... –le besó tiernamente, viendo fijamente como un par de rubíes le veían, sin poder hacer nada-

_**Pov Kai Hiwatari**_

"¡Maldito!...¡Brooklyn me engañó!... Ahora ya no puedo defenderme..., ya no puedo luchar; Mis fuerzas me abandonan, mi cuerpo no responde. Mi mente y cuerpo se separaron, estoy encerrado en mi propia mente, observando todo sin poder hacer nada..."

"Siento una enorme ira y coraje recorrer por todo mi ser; me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada para quitármelo encima... ¡Cómo quisiera qué le cayera ahora mismo un rayo o le diera un ataque cardiaco!"

"Veo y siento como me besa y me toca, sus ojos reflejan lujuria y pasión; su piel está cada vez más caliente, puedo sentir como su erección se endurece con cada segundo; comienza a quitarse su ropa, se desviste ante mí con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios... ¡Maldito!"

"Ahora está completamente desnudo; vuelve a subirse sobre mí, rozando mi piel con la suya provocando que mi cuerpo se erice; me besa, me acaricia y me lame, su vista se ha posado sobre mi parte baja, comienza a desabrochar mi cinto así como mi pantalón..., El muy desgraciado intenta despojarme de esté; ahora me queda por los tobillo, el infeliz me acaricia las piernas, su vista vuelve a posarse en mi entrepierna, se acerca... ¡Maldición, No!

Mis bóxer quedan a la misma altura que mi pantalón, el Mal Nacido me mira con lujuria, toma mi miembro y tiemblo ante el contacto... ¡Cómo quisiera qué se muriera, Ya!, lo ha metido a su boca, puedo sentir como me lame y succiona, sonríe maliciosamente... ¡Infeliz, lo Odio!

Jadea, jadea mucho; su excitación aumenta, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante esos estímulos... ¡Maldición!... ¡No quiero!... ¡Quiero qué paré!

Aumenta la velocidad, lo saca y lo mete dentro de su boca, me presiona un poco y vuelve a meterlo y sacarlo... ¡Maldición!... ¡Mi cuerpo sigue respondiendo, puedo sentirlo..., sé que me vendré, pero no quiero... ¡NO!

¡Mierda!, lo inevitable pasó, me corrí dentro de su boca; el muy sin vergüenza sonríe y me besa, vuelve a subirse en mí; me acaricia, dice palabras llenas de deseo y pudor, lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca y comienza a humedecerlo.

Dice mi nombre una y otra vez, dice qué lo estoy disfrutando, qué debo de estar feliz, qué yo lo provocó y qué no parará, qué estoy apunto de ir al cielo... ¡Bastardo, lo detestó!... ¡Yo mismo lo mataría!

Saca su dedo de su boca, toma mis caderas y sube un poco mis piernas, me las abre, sonríe, el muy... ¡Cómo se atreve!... ¡Duele!, ha metido un dedo en mí, mi cuerpo intenta alejarse pero lo introduce más... ¡Cielos, No!

Lo mueve en círculos... ¡Qué paré!... ¡No quiero!... ¡¡Aghhhh!!, Introdujo un segundo ¡¡Ieee!!... ¡¡Noooo, por favor!!... ¡¡Duele!!, Algo salé lentamente de mi interior, sigue moviéndolos... ¡No!... ¡¡Iiiieeeeeeeeeee!!! Metió un tercero... ¡¡Ya no, basta!!... ¡¡Onegaiiiii!!, unas lagrimas salen de mis ojos... ¡¡Ya no!!... ¡Por favor!... ¡¡¡Onegai!!!... ¡¡No quiero!!...

... Salé de mí, mi cuerpo trata de hacerse ovillo, no puedo, las cadenas me lo impiden..., ya no, repito mentalmente una y otra vez, sintiendo un intenso dolor dentro de mí..., aquello sigue saliendo de mi interior... ¡Ya no por favor!..., Me mira... dice qué lo mejor está a punto de venir... ¡Noooo, ya NO!... ¡¡Por favor!!

Sube un poco más mis caderas y abre más mis piernas, lo acerca, siento su miembro... ¡Nooo!, lo detiene afuera de mi entrada, dice unas palabras y lo mete... lo mete de golpe... ¡¡¡Iiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!, más lagrimas salen de mis ojos... ¡Duele!, Duele mucho... ¡¡¡No, quiero!!!, se mueve, comienza a moverse dentro de mi... ¡¡¡Aghhh!!!... ¡¡Qué paré!!

Siento como si me fuera a desmayar, siento mucho dolor... escuchó... escuchó a una voz llamarme, alguien me llama, cierro mis ojos... le veo, pero está muy lejos... ¡¡¡Aghhh!!! Brooklyn sigue dentro de mí... moviéndose, siento..., que me parte... ¡Ya basta!... ¡Duele!

Con cada movimiento siento como me arrebata un poco de vida; mi orgullo, fuerza, fortaleza, me corrompe todo desaparece, me lo arrebata..., me quita mi identidad...

"_Kai..."_

Estoy siento ultrajado, pero... esto... comienza a... el dolor... desaparece, el placer lo suplanta... ¡¡Ahhh!!..., no me gusta, yo no lo deseo, pero... esto es... ¡Uhmm!, esa imagen... ¡Ahhh...!; Mi cuerpo... reacciona, se mueve a su ritmo... ¿Porqué?..., me obliga y yo... comienzo a disfru-tar-lo... ¡¡Ahhhh¡!!... ¡Siiiií!!

Me parte..., pero es... ¡¡Hmm!!... ¿Acaso seré... un pervertido?... ¿Alguien... qué está siendo violado y lo... ¡¡Ahhhh!!, disfruta?..., ya no puedo más... esto es... ¡Ahhhh!... gritó algo antes de venirme sobre él..., mi cuerpo se contrae...

¡Ahhh!... ¡No!... mi respiración llegó al limite, Aghhhh... se vino..., se vino dentro de mí..., yo ya no... no puedo más... mis ojos... se cierran.. yo... Ahh...

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

Sus pasos se detuvieron..., levantó su vista, encontrándose con un lugar que le resultaba familiar; Sus pasos le habían llevado ahí, por lo cual entró con el mismo pasó lento y ajeno al mundo exterior.

Pasillos de piedra, habitaciones y puertas cerradas; dejaba que sus pies lo conducirán por el lugar, su mente permanecía en blanco, no retenía ni pensaba en nada en absoluto, ya no quería...

Sólo la inercia lo movía y guiaban.

Una de las puertas fue abierta.

- Te digo qué tienes que entrenar más, Spencer... –decía un arrogante peli-lavanda, saliendo de esa habitación-

- Sabes que hiciste trampa uu –objetó el aludido al caminar a su lado-

- ¡Hey, no hice trampa!, no es mi culpa que tú... –se detuvo al ver que su "amigo" se había detenido y miraba fijamente algo-

- ... ¿Kai?... –articularon muy confundidos al mismo tiempo, acercándose ambos... al recién llegado al verlo detenerse-

- ¿Donde estabas Kai?, Yuriy te ha estado buscando... –refirió Spencer, cruzando sus brazos-

- Creó qué hasta estaba preocupado... –agregó entre risas Bryan-

_Silencio._

Ambos le examinaros rápidamente..., mientras esté..., mantenía su "mirada" oculta y fija en el suelo.

- ¿Oye, donde estabas, eh? –preguntó curioso al verlo en ese estado-

- ¿Kai? –le llamó el mayor de los rusos-

_No hubo respuesta._

- Te estamos hablando, Kai... ¿Dónde estabas? –se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo-

**.-.** ¡No me toques! –gritó desesperado y alterado, zafándose del agarré de Bryan-

Ambos rusos estaban estupefactos ante aquella reacción de bicolor.

**.-.** No quiero... (dijo en susurró) ¡No quiero que me toquen!... –apretó con fuerza sus puños-

_Hubo otra pauta de largo silencio._

Desapareciendo..., al continuar con su pesado y lento andar... con su cabeza gacha y mirada desorientada; pasando de largo, al lado de cierto pelirrojo que le veía muy confundido.

_Kai... ni siquiera de percató de esa presencia..., De nuevo... se había desconectado de la realidad..._

Yuriy se giró mecánicamente, viéndolo desaparecer lentamente entre la oscuridad y las sombras del lugar.

"Kai... ¿Acaso tú?..." –su rostro reflejaba confusión y sorpresa al examinar detenidamente la foto que le había tomado mentalmente-

Aquel estado..., sus ropas..., su cuerpo herido... su actitud...

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y él... lo sabía muy bien...

Continuará...

* * *

Más largo de lo que esperaba y no pude resolver lo básico de los dos días..., en fin, quizá en el siguiente capitulo u.u

¿Qué les pareció esté capitulo?

Espero qué no haya habido desmayos o decesos (no quisiera convertirme en una asesina con un extraño método de matanza y que el súper detective más grande de todos... L, comenzará a "cazarme", Mmm... bueno, creo que sí me gustaría n//n)

Ah-haa... (carraspeando), como decía..., cualquier comentario, amenaza o lo que sea, será bien recibida n.n

Nos veremos la semana que viene n—n

Oh... una pequeña recomendación...

**_Te vuelvo a Ver _**

–Bey Blade-

Serie de infortunios que les pasa a Kai y a Johnny..., más que nada es humor, se divertirán un rato... n.n

Más Fic's dando un "clic" donde dice Tary Nagisa


	4. Una pequeña Luz o Identificación

**† OBSESIÓN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Haiiii!!! n.n ¿Saben? Según mis notas... sólo faltan dos capítulos contando esté para el desenlace de la historia..., así qué... disfruten los últimos capítulos n.n

Y ya sabes, agradezco infinitamente a las personas que leen y sobre todo... a aquellas que se toman su tiempo y dejan su review **_Keight_** **_Ylonen-San_**, _**GabZ-senpai**_, _**Hisaki**_ y _**Aika Mizaki**_ n.n

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Aclaraciones o palabras mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**.-.** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

/-/ lo que dice Brooklyn

- lo que otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** Tiempo después...

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

La historia.

**4. Capitulo 4- . Una pequeña Luz o Identificación**

Kai se encontraba sentado en su cama; sus pies estaban recogidos en tal forma que sus rodillas chocaban contra su pecho, su cabeza permanecía oculta y hundida sobre estás.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos; fijos en un punto ciego en aquella oscuridad que rodeaba su cuarto y alma..., apenas y parpadeaba; no sentía ni se percataba de lo que había a su alrededor...

Una y otra vez... aparecían recuerdos de aquellos dos días en el mismísimo infierno..., desde que sé convierto en nada y perdió todo lo que era y tenía...

"U-n-a..., D-o-s..., T-r-e-s..., C-u-a-t-r-o..., C-i-n-c-o..., S-e-i-s..., (contaba lenta-mente) ... ya no recuerdo cuantas... más..., yo... perdí... la cuenta..." –se encogió más-

**/-Flash Back****-/**

_**Pov Kai Hiwatari**_

"Brooklyn... vuelve a besarme…, dice cosas que no logró entender…, mi cuerpo está... entumido, apenas y lo siento..." –su vista permanecía fija, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido-

**/-/** Fue in-creí-ble Kai... n-n –se recostó sobre su pecho acariciándole esté... hasta quedarse dormido-

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

**.-.** U-n-a..., D-o-s..., T-r-e-s..., C-u-a-t-r-o..., C-i-n-c-o..., S-e-i-s... ¿Cuantas más?..., U-n-a..., D-o-s..., T-r-e-s..., C-u-a-t-r-o..., C-i-n-c-o..., S-e-i-s..., Ya no recuerdo..., U-n-a..., D-o-s... –siguió contando..., recordando cada una de las veces en que el peli-naranja lo había llevado al "cielo"-

**/-Flash Back****-/**

_**Pov K. H.**_

Mis ojos se abren..., miro vagamente el lugar en el que me encuentro..., todo sigue igual, sigo en el mismo sitio..., mis pies y manos permanecen sujetados a estos grilletes, muevo las cadenas un poco, comprobando el hecho... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó en esté lugar?... No lo sé, pero parece una eternidad...

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

**.-.** ... C-u-a-t-r-o..., C-i-n-c-o..., S-e-i-s..., U-n-a... –la cuenta repetitiva seguía una y otra y otra vez-

_**Pov K. H.**_

Movimientos rápidos me sacan de mi realidad…, a lo lejos siento placer y dolor, dolor y placer, ya no puedo distinguirlos... ya no quiero pensar en ello...

**/-/** ¡Ohhh!... ¡Kaiiii!..., eres... eres increíble... Ahhh... -decía entre jadeos y embestidas-

**/-/ **¡Ahhh!... Kaiii –sus palabras eran entrecortadas al igual que su respiración-

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

_¿Kai?_

_**Pov K. H.**_

"Escuchó... escuchó de nuevo una voz... alguien... me llama..., es la misma... –levanta un poco su vista en aquella oscuridad; buscando por breves segundos el lugar del que se originaba, volviendo... segundos después, a su misma posición-

_**Toc, Toc**_

**-.-** ¿Kai?..., voy a entrar... –giró la perilla... abriendo la puerta y viendo con la luz del pasillo, a un inerte, encogido y oculto bicolor sobre la cama-

Lo vio fijamente por varios segundos..., esa postura, ese retraimiento..., recuerdos aparecieron brevemente en su mente...

Sin decir nada más, entró y cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí..., con pasos lentos y a oscuras se acercó a él...

Sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la habitación, la silueta del oji-carmín se iba aclarando..., él... no se había movido... ¿Acaso... estaba dormido?... ¿O su ensimismamiento era tan profundo, que no se percataba aún de su presencia?

**-.-** ... ¿Kai? –le llamó suavemente para no asustarlo, pero... no hubo respuesta o movimiento alguno-

**-.-** Kai... –nada de nuevo-

Lentamente apoyó una de sus rodilla en la cama, puso sus dos manos para apoyarse en está y avanzó un poco hacía él; con una de sus manos y dudándolo, le tocó con un dedo sobre su hombro.

Ante esté pequeño contacto, el ruso-japonés reaccionó espantado y sobresaltado.

**.-.** ¡No me toques!... –retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta quedar contra la pared..., volviendo a hacerse bolita-

**-.-** ... Kai... soy yo..., Yuriy... ¿me recuerdas?, mira... mírame, voltea a verme, Kai... –se subió por completó a la cama, viéndole desde la orilla-

**.-.** ... ¿Yu-Yuriy?... –articuló confundido levantando un poco su cabeza para verle-

Al ver que lo reconocía, se acercó un poco..., reaccionado el otro ante el movimiento.

**.-.** ¡No te me acerques! –se encogió un poco más-

**-.-** ... Kai... soy yo... tranquilo..., yo no te haré daño... –no sabía qué hacer ni decir; esto era... más difícil de lo que pensaba-

**.-.** ¡No!... ¡Me obligarás, sé que me obligarás!... ¡Aléjate! –comenzó a mecerse y a divagar-

**-.-** Kai, mírame... (no sabía como distraerlo y calmarlo) ... recuerdas... recuerdas nuestra ultima bey-batalla... –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-

**-.-** Sacaste mi blade de un solo golpe con Dranzer... ¿Recuerdas a tu bestia bit, Dranzer? –una pequeña sonrisa acompaño sus palabras al ver que atrajo su atención-

**.-.** Dra... ¿Dranzer?..., Yo... lo perdí..., no lo tengo... yo... –rebuscó en su desgastado pantalón en total estado de shock-

**-.-** No lo perdiste, mira... –le mostró su blade, acercándose lentamente para dárselo-

**.-. **¿Qué haces?... ¡No te acerques! –retrocedió ofensivamente-

**-.-** Sólo quiero dártelo..., toma... –se lo puso en su mano, quedándose en el mismo lugar en el que estaba-

**.-.** Si..., es mí Dranzer... mi blade... –por algunos segundos pareció reaccionar, sonriendo efímeramente-

**-.-** ... Prenderé la luz... –se bajó de la cama, yendo a donde estaba el contacto-

La habitación se iluminó, alejando las sombras que los cubrían; el bicolor entrecerró sus ojos por tanta luz... segundos después volvió a ver fijamente y con un semblante neutral su blade, su mirada seguía perdida..., quizás... trataba de recordar algún hecho...

El pelirrojo le veía fijamente, analizando su estado; El ruso-japonés estaba pálido, más delgado, tenía ojeras, se le notaba que estaba cansado, además de tener varios golpes y chupetes por su cuerpo; sus muñecas estaban rojas y lastimadas y eso... sólo a simple vista.

Ya qué por sus reacciones; su espíritu y todo su ser habían sido corrompidos y ultrajados..., le habían quitado todo lo que era... y de una manera despiadada...

Sus deducciones, suposiciones y pensamientos, quedaron en blanco al ver la sabana sobre la que el oji-carmín estaba..., esas eran... ¿gotas de sangre?

**-.-** ¡Kai! –se subió rápidamente a la cama, viéndole muy confundido-

**-.-** ... Kai..., vayamos a que te vea un doctor... –trató de decir lo más calmadamente posible-

**.-.** ... No... (bajó y ocultó su mirada) ... No quiero qué nadie me vea... ¡No quiero qué nadie me toque!... ¡No quiero volver a...! –gritaba desesperado e histérico-

**-.-** ¡Kai, escucha!... –trataba de que se calmara-

**.-.** No, no... ¡NO! –se rasguñaba los brazos y el rostro desesperadamente-

**-.-** ¡Kai!... –lo tomó de ambas manos, impidiendo que siguiera lastimándose-

**.-.** ¡No me toques!...¡Duele! (susurró) ¡No! –luchaba por liberarse-

**-.-** Te soltaré pero... ya no te lastimes más..., ya es suficiente, ya sufriste demasiado Kai... –al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo muy sorprendido-

**-.-** ... Sé... lo que debes estar pasando, pero... ni yo ni nadie más te va a volver a lastimar... y eso incluye a los médicos; tenemos que llevarte, necesitas atención..., ayuda... –vio como bajaba su mirada-

**.-.** ... ¡Ja! (rió irónicamente) Nadie... nadie puede ayudarme..., nadie me ayudo antes... porqué deberían hacerlo ahora... –de nuevo entró en trance-

**-.-** Porqué ahora lo necesitas, porqué... –fue interrumpido-

**.-.** Y antes... ¿No lo necesitaba?... ¿Entonces... si fue mi culpa?... ¿Entonces yo lo provoqué? –se paró alterado sobre la cama-

**-.-** No quise decir eso, Kai; no quise... –de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido-

**.-. **¡Fue mi culpa!... ¡Yo lo provoque!... ¡Yo lo deseba! –caminaba de un lado para otro todo histérico-

**-.-** ¡Escúchame, Kai! –sus palabras eran en vano-

**.-.** ¡Fue mi culpa, yo lo deseaba¡yo me lo busque!... –sus ojos reflejaban miedo, cierta determinación; eso era lo que él creía-

**-.-** ¡Kai! (se paró en la cama y lo detuvo de los hombros) No fue tu culpa, tú no lo provocaste, no fue tu culpa que él se aprovechará de ti, él te obligó... ¿verdad?, te resististe porqué no lo deseaban... ¡No fue tu culpa que te violará! –se hizo un profundo y largo silencio-

El bicolor le veía impactado... ¿Cómo... cómo lo sabía?

**-.-** Escúchame Kai, lo importante ahora es que te revisen; tienes qué recuperarte y sanar tus... –se alejó de él-

**.-. **¡No!..., nadie lo comprende... ¡Tú no lo entiendes!... ¡Nadie me creerá, porqué ni yo mismo lo creó... ¡me gustó! –gritó desesperado-

**-.- **Kai... –su mirada estaba oculta-

**.-.** ¡Mi cuerpo reaccionó!, sentía todo eso y lo disfrute, me vine todas las veces..., yo... ¡soy un pervertido..., un hentai... ¡alguien que disfruta ser violado!... ¿Cómo podrían entenderlo los demás?... ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo tú?... ¡Nadie sabe nada, tú no sabes nada! –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** ¡Te equivocas!... (Silencio sepulcral) No eres el único que pasó por eso... (su mirada seguía oculta) y estoy seguro... de qué las cosas no son como tú crees... que tu cuerpo haya reaccionado no significa que realmente lo desearás o qué cambiarás de parecer... –hizo una pausa-

**-.-** Aquí... tú eres la victima Kai, no el responsable; entiéndelo muy bien... (se bajo de la cama) esto... no fue tu culpa, tú no causaste nada..., no eres un pervertido... nadie... te culpará.. –le extendió la mano y sonrió un poco-

Por primera vez, el ruso-japonés pareció reaccionar, sus ojos recobraron momentáneamente su brillo; Aquellas palabras... le habían llegado, lo habían liberado de las cadenas que él mismo se había puesto, pero..., tenía miedo...

Dudó..., justó cuando iba aceptar aquella mano, aquella pequeña luz en aquella oscuridad que lo rodeaba y envolvía, su mano... la atrajo hacia sí, giró su rostro e ignoró la luz...

El pelirrojo entendió..., entrecerró sus ojos al comprender..., sí, entendía muy bien..., él hizo lo mismo..., tardó mucho tiempo en salir de su prisión, quizás incluso... no había superado su trauma, pero..., había logrado salir adelante..., ser quien era antes... quizás... hasta mejor...

**-.-** ... Kai... vamos..., tomar un baño te ayudará... –se giró un poco-

El aludido le vio fijamente... "_¿Un baño?"_... Quizás eso le ayudaría a quitarse esa inmundicia, esa sensación de suciedad...

Tambaleante..., se bajó de la cama; el oji-azul le ayudó y lo llevó hasta el baño, le preparó esté e incluso lo ayudó a tallarse, a limpiar sus heridas y golpes, a estar a su lado...

**.-.** ... Yuriy... no sé porqué haces esto... –junto ambas manos, viendo como el agua se le escapaba entre los dedos-

**-.-** ... Porqué... sé lo qué se siente... y en el fondo... me hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiera hecho por mí... –sonrió melancólicamente-

**.-.** ... A pesar de esto... (levantó su vista hacía el techo), Odio a toda la gente..., me odio a mi mismo y sobre todo... te odio a ti... –le vio fijamente, mostrando esos ojos sin color y brillo alguno, contrastando con sus frías y verdaderas palabras-

El ruso no se inmutó, su semblante era neutro.

**.-.** Lo sé..., sé qué fuiste a ese lugar... (Ivanov se sorprendió) ... oí tu voz..., escuché cómo me llamabas... y es por eso qué te destetó tanto..., por no llamar más fuerte, por no buscar y abrir la puerta..., por dejarme con... –calló..., ya no podía decir más su nombre... ya no quería recordarlo...-

**-.-** Kai... yo... –no sabía que decir..., se sentía culpable y ¿miserable?-

**.-.** ... Ya no importa... –desvió su turbada mirada, jugando con el agua-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una persona se detiene en el número #79-1031 de la calle Liet-Law Lle-E; mira el lugar con frialdad y odio..., sin más, entra al lugar (por segunda vez en su vida).

Caminó por el angostó pasillo, miró con desprecio el plato de blade y subió aquellas escaleras; abrió la puerta, viendo dormido a un tranquilo y feliz peli-naranja; bufó indignado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acercándose a él en completó silencio.

Le vio fijamente..., recordando...

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**-.-** ……… Kai… (el aludido le miró) …….. ¿Quién... te hizo esto? –notó como se tensaba-

_Largo Silencio._

**-.- **Dime…, fue Brooklyn... ¿verdad? –agregó muy seguro-

El bicolor llevo sus rodillas a su pecho, ocultando su mirada.

**-.-** ... No te preocupes, yo me encargaré... –sonrió altaneramente, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de ahí-

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado...

**-.-** ... Hmf. Liet-Law Lle-E... #79-1031 –sonrió malévolamente, continuando su camino... con pasos muy seguros-

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

"¡Desgraciado!" –dijo mentalmente al verle dormir tan tranquilo-

**-.-** ¡Hey, tú!... ¡Despierta! –con su rodilla movía el colchón-

**/-/** Mmm... (aspiró hondo, girándose al otro lado) ¿Qué pasa mi querido Kai? –abrió sus ojos, encontrándose sólo en la cama-

Sorprendió..., volteó su vista hacia su derecha encantándose con un serio y molestó (muy molestó) pelirrojo.

**/-/** Ta...Tala... ¿Qué haces aquí? –se incorporó un poco, cubriéndose más con la sabana-

**-.- **¡Desgraciado! (se le dejo ir encima) ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –comenzó a horcarlo-

**/-/ **¡Oye, tranquilo... ¿Qué te pasa?, yo no te he hecho nada n-n –sonrió tranquilamente-

**-.-** ¡Eres un!... –le golpeó directo en el rostro-

Brooklyn si siquiera se defendió o inmutó, su sonrisa aumentó cínicamente.

**/-/** ¿Y eso porqué fue, eh? –preguntó tranquilamente limpiándose la sangre que salía de su nariz-

**-.-** ¡Brooklyn, eres un!... -volvió a ponerle ambas manos en su cuello-

**/-/** ¡Ah!... es por Kai... ¿verdad?..., por nuestro amor puro... -sonrió; mientras el ruso apretaba más fuerte-

**-.-** ¿Amor puro?... ¿Cómo puedes... decir eso... ¡cuando lo retuviste contra su voluntad y te aprovechaste... de él! –imprimía más fuerza-

**/-/** ¿E-eso te... dijo? –comenzaba a ponerse rojo-

**/-/** Pa...parece qué... fue muy... mo...desto... –empezaba a ponerse morado-

**-.-** Dime... ¡dime porqué lo obligaste, Brooklyn! –exigió molestó y ahorcándolo más-

**/-/** Si... pudie...ra res..pirar... –el ruso lo soltó; tosiendo precipitadamente un par de veces-

Ya un poco más calmado y de haber oxigenado bien sus pulmones respondió.

**/-/ **... Lo A...mo... –dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que el ruso se enojara aún más-

**-.-** ¡Eso no es cierto! –volvió a lanzársele encima jalándolo de los cabellos y golpeándolo un par de veces-

**/-/ **¡Es la verdad!..., Lo Amo y sólo le demostré mi amor; él estaba feliz..., gritaba mi nombre cada que lo hacia mió, cada que... –fue interrumpido por las malas-

**-.-** ¡Bastardo! –lo golpeó fuertemente, dejándole la cara toda roja y haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz y el labio-

**-.-** ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... ¡Cuanto le quitaste todo lo que era! –volvió a golpearlo-

**-.-** ¡Pero escúchame bien, Brooklyn! (lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a sí) No sé porqué estas en Rusia... ¡Y la verdad no me importa!... ¡Sólo quiero qué tomes tus cosas y te largues!... ¡Quiero qué te vayas de Rusia lo antes posible!... ¡Quiero qué te vayas y nunca, NUNCA regreses, y NUNCA vuelvas ha acercar a Kai, si lo haces... te irá muy mal! –lo aventó a la cama, bajándosele de encima y bajándose de la cama-

**/-/ **¿Y si no lo hago... qué me harás Tala? –sonrió divertido, desafiándolo-

**-.-** ... (volteó a verlo; luego miró la sabana que lo cubría, quitándosela de un jalón) ¡No me hagas buscarte para castrarte personalmente! –le lanzó la sabana en la cara, dándose la vuelta con intensión de marcharse-

Su vista se posó sobre las ropas dispersas que había por el piso; vio la vestimenta del oji-verde, así como pedazos de ropa rasgada y... ¿un uniforme de colegiala? o.o?

Su confusión desapareció, al sentir que era detenido del brazo.

**/-/ **¿No crees qué sólo hemos estado hablando de Kai?... ¿Por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de él y nos centramos en algo más importante? n-n –lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que cayera en la cama; sin tiempo que perder, se le subió encima-

**/-/ **Eres muy atractivo Tala... –palpó lentamente su pecho-

**-.-** ¿Qué pretendes Brooklyn? –lo detuvo de ambas muñecas, quitándoselo de encima, intercambiando posiciones-

**/-/** Nada. ¿No quieres divertirte un rato? –se movió debajo de él, tratando de incitarlo con su cuerpo desnudo-

**-.-** Hmf. (entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió altaneramente) ... Lo siento..., tengo que irme... –lo soltó, bajándosele de encima-

**/-/** ¡Oh, vamos!... ¡Será divertido!, te prometo qué no te defraudaré n-n (su sonrisa aumentó) ... Si te quedas... te diré "ciertas" cosas sobre... Kai... –lo abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su rostro-

**-.-** ¿Si?... ¿Y cómo qué cosas? –le siguió la corriente-

**/-/** Mmm... primero divirtámonos y después... te digo... –le susurró sensualmente en su oído-

**-.-** Mejor... primero dime... –lo acostó en la cama, volviéndosele a subir encima-

**/-/ **No, primero divirtámonos... –se acercó a besar esos labios-

**-.-** No... (lo esquivó justo a tiempo) Primero dime... –se acercó a él, aspirando su aroma y acariciando esa mata de pelo naranja-

**/-/** Mmm... bueno (lo atrajo más hacia él, comenzando a desabrochar su chaqueta) Mi nombre... no era precisamente el que Kai gemía y gritaba cada que lo... hacía mío... –dijo tranquilamente continuando con su labor-

**-.-** ¿Y entonces? –le vio fijamente-

**/-/** El nombre que gritaba... era el tuyo..., todas y cada una de las veces..., lo que me llevó a pensar... (desabrochó el último botón) ... ¿O Kai y tú son amantes?... o realmente deseaba que tú se lo hicieras, pero... –hizo una pausa-

**/-/** Para Kai... fue su primera vez, eso lo supe perfectamente..., lo qué significa qué... deseaba y evocaba tu imagen cada que lo llevaba al cielo (le quitó la chaqueta), pero no me siento mal..., comprendo porqué gritaba tu nombre... –sonrió, acariciándole el pecho sobre la playera-

**-.-** ¡Hmf! –sonrió divertido-

**-.-** Veo... que tienes preferencias y tus propias juguetes... –dirigió su vista hacías las cadenas que permanecían sujetas a la cama-

**-.-** Yo también... –se acercó a su rostro, dirigiéndose después a su oído-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ivanov caminaba por los pasillos de la abadía, riendo al recordar lo sucedido con Brooklyn...

**/-Flash Back****-/**

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

**-.- **Juguemos Brooklyn… -se levantó de la cama, juntando algo del suelo-

**-.-** Ponte esto... sólo para mí... –sonrió sexymente, dándole el uniforme de colegiala-

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver aquella sonrisa, sonrió de sobremanera..., tomando las ropas y poniéndoselas (incluso... hasta se puso la ropa interior de chica u//ú?)

Al estar completamente "vestido", se acercó al pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacía él y cayendo ambos a la cama.

Yuriy sonreía...

"¡Maldición!... ¡Cómo diablos no tengo una cámara!" –decía para sí; sintiendo cada vez más la erección del oji-verde-

Brooklyn buscaba desesperadamente los labios del ruso, quería probarlos ¡Ya!

**-.-** Espera Brooklyn, aún falta algo... –dirigió su vista hacia las esposas, sonriendo seductoramente-

Se levantó; colocándolas en sus manos y pies; el peli-naranja estaba desesperado, su erección se endurecería cada vez más y comenzaba a doler, estaba ansioso...

**-.-** ¡Listo! (se subió a él, aspirando su aroma y acercándose lentamente a esos labios que lo buscaban desesperadamente) ¡Ah, Brooklyn! –le vio fijamente, deteniéndose-

**-.-** ... No estoy interesado... –sonrió, se incorporó un poco y cerró sus ojos-

**/-/ **¿Eh? –estabamuy sorprendido; vio como se sentaba a su lado-

**-.-** Fue interesante mientras duró, pero... no tengo intención de llegar más allá... y mucho menos contigo... –sonrió altaneramente, levantándose de la cama-

**/-/ **¡Hey espera!... ¡Libérame pues! –movía las cadenas en un intento por liberarse-

**-.-** Mmm... te ves bien así... –sonrió burlescamente, tomando algo de la pequeña mesita a su costado-

**/-/** ¡Tala, libérame! –arremetía desesperado-

**-.-** Me llevaré esto (le mostró su blade) Es la prueba qué necesitó para que no vuelvas a acercarte nunca a Kai. Desde esté momento confiscó tu blade; no volverás a verlo nunca más y si eso sucede... si vuelves a verlo o a tenerlo entre tus manos, sólo significará una cosa... no muy buena para ti... u.u –entrecerró sus ojos-

**-.-** No querrás quedarte sin ningún Dios... ¿verdad? –miró hacía su entrepierna y rió-

**-.-** Bueno Brooklyn..., te cuidas –inició su andar fuera de ese lugar-

**/-/** ¡Tala, no te vayas!... ¡No puedes dejarme aquí esposado, Tala! –le llamaba desesperado-

**-.- **¿Qué se siente, eh? –siguió su camino entre risas-

**/-/** ¡Tala! –la puerta fue abierta y cerrada-

Escuchándose tras está, a un desesperado peli-naranja.

**/-/** ¡TALA!... ¡ESTO EMPIEZA A DOLER!... ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ!... ¡TALAAA! –sus gritos y desesperación aumentaba-

**-.-** ¡Hmf... Hmf... Hmf!... ¡Muajajajajaja! –reía a carcajadas y como demente-

**/-/** ¡TALAAAAAAAAAA! –fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir de ese lugar-

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

**.-.** Hmf... (su mirada se volvió seria) Esto es todo lo que necesitaba… (hizo una pausa) Kai… -sacó el blade de Brooklyn, viendo fijamente a Zeus-

Continuará...

* * *

Ahhh... (suspirando) por fin termine esté capitulo u.u?

Creó qué mi lema se fue al caño y sólo conserva la parte de actualización semanal... u.u

En fin... ¿Qué les pareció? n- n

En lo personal a mi me gustó y disfruté escribiéndolo, en especial lo de Yuriy y Brooklyn n.n

Como había dicho antes..., esté es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews con su opinión, se los agradecería mucho n.n


	5. Adelante: Promesa o A tu Lado

**† OBSESIÓN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con la última actualización de esté Fic (¡Cielos, no lo puedo creer! ToT el primer Fic que terminó, que no es un One Shot; estoy tan feliz T—T)

Bueno..., por ser el último capitulo agradeceré a aquellas personas que dejaron review (tomando la lista) Ah-haa... (aclarando la garganta)

Agradezco infinitamente a GabZ-senpai, Keight Ylonen-San, Hisaki Raiden y a Aika Mizaki-San, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer está historia y sobre todo, por sus lindos y encantadores reviews ñ.ñ

También agradezco a las demás personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y quizás... no les ajusto para dejar review...

Pero no importa, Fui y soy feliz y con eso me basta n—n

Sin más, he aquí el último capitulo...

_Bey Blade no me perteneces sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Aclaraciones o palabras mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

**.-.** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

/-/ lo que dice Brooklyn

- lo que otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back****-/**

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

La historia.

**5. Capitulo 5- . Adelante: Promesa o A tu Lado**

_**4 Meses Después...**_

Más de cuatro largos y difíciles meses habían pasado desde aquella noche que miró fijamente a Zeus; desde que le advirtió claramente a Brooklyn en la situación en la que estaba y desde que abrió la puerta y encendió la luz...

Sin duda creyó que las cosas habían terminado..., que Kai estaría bien y se repondría; claro que había habido recuperación, pero está había sido más lenta y difícil de lo creyó. Por algunos momentos, hasta él mismo estuvo al borde del abismo, a punto de rendirse y caer con el ruso-japonés.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para Yuriy..., esos 4 meses habían sido los más difíciles de toda su vida, incluso, más difíciles que aquella época donde Boris... donde Boris había abusado de él..., Apenas, y lograba recordar aquella época...

Sonrió melancólicamente, recargando su espalda en la pared y estirando las piernas en la cama; cerró sus ojos, dándose un ligero masaje en las sienes.

Estaba tan cansado después de cuatro meses, que aquello se le notaba a simple vista y en su figura..., ya había bajado varios kilos y unas ojeras comenzaban a hacerse perceptibles en sus ojos.

Había sacrificado su tiempo y esfuerzo en estar pendiente del bicolor, de que esté no cometiera una locura en sus ataques de histeria y depresión.

Sí. Todavía lo recordaba perfectamente, todas y cada una de aquellas veces en las que el oji-carmín cayó, y estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla y de acabar con su vida...

**/-Flash Back****-/**

_**Aquella misma noche…**_

_**... Hace más de 4 meses atrás...**_

**-.-** ¿Y Kai?... ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Kai? –preguntó confundido a ambos rusos, al venir de la habitación de éste, y no encontrarlo ahí-

- No, pero... ¿Qué mosca le pico, eh? –preguntó un poco curioso al recordar su reacción-

**-.-** Hmf (resopló cansado; Ahora no tenía tiempo para aclarar todas las dudas y curiosidades del peli-lavanda) ... Sí lo ven, avísenme de inmediato... –y se dirigió al baño-

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que se fue y lo dejo en la bañera, no podía seguir ahí... ¿o si?

**-.-** ¿Kai? –sin tocar la puerta, la abrió y entró, encontrando a un sumergido bicolor en la tina-

**-.-** ¡Kai! –y corrió a sacarlo; Al acercarse a escuchar su corazón, esté no latía ni hacia sonido alguno-

**-.-** ¡Maldición! –lo sacó de la bañera, acostándolo en el suelo y dándole masaje cardiaco, acompañado de respiración de boca a boca-

Una y otra vez presionaba y soplaba, no se daba por vencido; A los pocos segundos, reaccionó, escupiendo el agua y tosiendo un par de veces.

**-.-** ¿¡Qué crees que hacías, Idiota!? –sus ojos reflejaban un poco de enojo, tristeza, alivio-

**.-.** O...tra -cof cof- ... vez... tú... –cof cof- -le veía confundido y desanimado, al haber fallado en su intento-

**-.- **¡Sí, otra vez yo!; ¡Y no permitiré qué esto vuelva a ocurrir! –le vio fijamente-

**.-. **No lo entiendes... (desvió su mirada) Ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir..., ya no quiero seguir... –y cerró sus ojos-

**-.-** ¡Qué ya no tienes razón para seguir!... ¡Qué ya no quieres!... ¿Qué paso con ese arrogante y frió Kai Hiwatari?... ¿Qué pasó con ese bey-luchador qué no se rendía y seguía adelante, que si se caía, se levantaba más fuerte que antes? –hizo que volteará a verlo-

**-.-** ¡Si ya no tienes una razón, busca o crea una!; pero no te rindas, no ahora y con algo tan simple... –su mirada estaba oculta-

**.-.** Yu...riy... –no sabía porqué al pelirrojo le importaba tanto si vivía o moría; inconscientemente levantó su mano, acercándola lentamente a aquella mejilla-

Estaba a punto de tocarla y de pronto reaccionó, alejando está.

**-.-** ... No, no tiene caso... –y volvió a rendirse-

**-.-** Y si te dijera... (levantó su vista) ... Y si te dijera que Brooklyn ya no te hará daño, que eres libre..., que no volverá a acercarse nunca más..., de esa forma... ¿De esa forma encontrarías una razón... para seguir viviendo? –tomó una de sus manos y en ella puso algo que sacó de su chaqueta-

Al abrir su mano y ver lo que era, su rostro se llenó de horror y miedo, lanzando el objeto y cayendo a la tina.

**.-. **¡Iee! –retrocedió hasta atrás, cayendo en estado de pánico de nuevo-

**.-. **¡Aléjalo de mí!... ¡Ahí viene, no dejes que me toqué! –su rostro estaba desencajado, sudaba mucho-

**-.-** ¡Tranquilo, Kai!, Brooklyn no vendrá... –sacó el blade y se acercó a él para calmarlo-

**.-.** ¡No, él vendrá!... ¡Lo sé! –veía fijamente la puerta, esperando que está fuera abierta en cualquier momento y apareciera el peli-naranja-

**-.- **¡Mírame, Kai! (lo tomó de los hombro, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos) Brooklyn ya no vendrá... ¡NUNCA más!, Esto es la prueba de ello... –y le mostró aquel blade-

**-.-** Si Brooklyn comete la estupidez de venir por su Blade, yo mismo lo mataré antes de que pueda acercarse a ti... –sus palabras eran convincentes y llenas de una seguridad, que nadie podía dudar de ello-

Ya más clamado y asimilando aquellas palabras, se calmó por completo.

**-.-** Ven, vayamos a tu habitación, tienes que cambiarte y descansar... –le puso una toalla encima, ayudándolo a levantarse, y llevándolo a su alcoba-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-** Eso es... ahora descansa... –terminó de arroparlo, colocando en una pequeña caja de cristal, aquel objeto que significaba la seguridad de Kai-

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

**-.-** ¡Hmf! –sonrió al recordar aquello, tallándose la cara un poco cansado-

**/-Flash Back****-/**

_**Esa misma noche…**_

Pasaba de la media noche.

Todo estaba en completa calma, como debería ser.

Ningún ruido extraño a lo habitual se escuchaba en la Abadía; Eso, claro, antes de escucharse un...

_¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... ¡AHÍ VIENEEEEEEEE!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Todos en la Abadía se despertaron asustados; el primero en percatarse de lo que pasaba, había sido Ivanov. Sin tiempo que perder, fue corriendo a la habitación de Kai, encontrándolo encogido y susurrando incoherencias; todas, relacionadas con el oji-verde.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había habido más de esas noches en todo ese tiempo; Por lo cual y al día siguiente, se había tenido que cambiar a la misma habitación del ruso-japonés; Ahora ya no tenía que correr por el largo pasillo, sólo se levantaba, encendía la luz y le hacía ver que todo estaba bien y que Brooklyn no vendría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Sin embargo, en una noche..._

Se había quedado dormido unos minutos, y cuando abrió sus ojos; Kai ya no estaba...

Cuando lo encontró, éste estaba a punto de lanzarse por una de las torres.

Sin duda había sido lo más horrible que había visto en toda su vida; Por fortuna y después de discutir y luchar contra él, esté pareció reaccionar y por fin, había entendido las cosas.

Desde ese momento, él se había convertido en su sombra; estando casi _**siempre**_ y cada segundo, a su lado...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las últimas seis semanas, el ruso-japonés había retomado su rutina, hacia las cosas por sí mismo e incluso, ya hasta salía a la calle..., Claro que Yuriy lo seguía y estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hiciese...

Su actitud había vuelto a hacer la misma de antes..., sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo y color; Aunque... aún se mantenía distante del contacto físico con las demás personas...

Pero de ahí a como había sido desde el incidente con Brooklyn, se podría decir que ya estaba mejor y que seguía adelante; superando poco a poco, aquel trauma...

**\-End Flash Back****-\**

La puerta fue abierta, encendiéndose la luz después y alumbrado la habitación.

**.-.** Te vas a quedar ciego si lees en la oscuridad... –dijo en tono neutral, al verle con una revista en las manos-

**-.-** ¡Hey apaga eso! –cerró sus ojos, encandilado- No estaba leyendo, estaba... descansando la vista¡apágala ya! –decía molestó, entrecerrando y cubriendo sus ojos-

**.-.** ¿Descansando la vista?, Sí, claro... –se sentó en su cama, viéndole quejarse aún por la luz-

**-.-** ¡Kai, apaga eso! –tambaleándose, se bajo de la cama, apagando aquella molestia-

**-.-** Lo vez, así está mejor... –volvió a subirse a su cama, retomando su postura-

**.-.** Te recuerdo qué está es mi habitación... –le aventó una almohada, golpeándolo directo en el rostro a pesar de que estaban a oscuras-

**-.-** Corrección; era tu habitación, ahora también es la mía... –le regresó el almohadazo, deteniéndolo esté con la mano, antes de que le golpeará en la cara-

**.-. **... Yuriy... ¿Por qué no te regresas a tu habitación?... –cuestionó después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio-

_El silencio se intensifico._

Esa era una buena pregunta; Kai ya estaba mucho mejor, de hecho, ahora era el mismo arrogante y altanero oji-carmín; su depresión y ataques de pánico había cesado desde hace más de un mes; ya se valía por el mismo y había vuelto con su rutina...

**-.-** ... ¿Me estás corriendo? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir-

**.-.** Si te dijo que sí... ¿me dirás porqué no te vas? –agregó con el mismo semblante y sin moverse ni un centímetro-

**-.-** Mmm... (se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda) No sigo aquí por nada en especial... además..., me extrañarías... –esto último lo dijo en susurró y sonriendo para él mismo-

**-.-** Buenas noches... –y se cobijo, dejando a un confundido Hiwatari-

**.-.** ¡Hey, Yuriy!... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –exigió serio, obteniendo silencio por parte del oji-azul-

**.-. **¡Te estoy hablando! –fue hasta la cama vecina, jalándole las cobijas y moviéndolo para que le hiciera caso-

**-.-** Kai, estoy cansado; déjame dormir... ¿quieres? –y volvió a cobijarse-

**.-.** No hasta que me digas qué es lo que dijiste –seguía jalando las cobijas y moviéndolo-

**-.-** Ahhh... dije que me extrañarías... –se colocó las cobijas encima, dándose la vuelta y preparándose para dormir-

_Kai reaccionó._

**.-. **¡Claro qué no te extrañaría!... ¿porqué debería? (el ruso abrió los ojos) Sólo porqué has estado conmigo los últimos cuatro meses; sólo porqué has estado pendiente de todo lo que hago y no hago... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** Exactamente (se dio la vuelta, sentándose y viéndole fijamente) ¿O acaso no me extrañarías? –aquella pregunta hizo enmudecer al bicolor-

**-.-** Lo vez, me extrañarías; así que ya duérmete, quieres... –volvió a acurrucarse en su cama, cerrando sus ojos-

**.-.** ... Ya no tienes porqué quedarte aquí... (ocultó su mirada) ... Ya estoy mejor y ya no tienes razón para ello... ya no te necesitó... –aquellas palabras fueron frías y duras-

_Silencio._

**-.-** ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó seriamente, volviendo a sentarse-

**-.-** ¿De verdad estás seguro?..., Porqué si de nueva cuenta intentas lanzarte de una de las torres o quieres acabar con tu vida, yo no te detendré... ¿sabes? –le vio fijamente-

**-.-** Está vez ya no estaré ahí para recoger los pedazos que queden de ti..., no habrá nadie que de la cara y ponga en su lugar a sujetos como Brooklyn... –se quitó las cobijas de encima un poco enojado, buscando sus zapatos para irse-

**.-. **¿Qué dijiste? –articuló para sí, un tanto confundido-

**-.-** ... Suerte, la necesitarás... –tomó sus cobijas y ya se iba-

**.-.** ¡Espera! –lo retuvo del brazo- ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir con?... –fue interrumpido-

**-.-** ¡Eso ya no importa!... –se zafó de su agarre, continuando su camino-

**.-.** ¡Qué esperes! –volvió a tomarlo del brazo, lanzándolo a la cama y subiéndosele encima para evitar que se fuera-

Ese movimiento tomó desprevenido al ruso; Sin duda Kai ya estaba mucho mejor...

**-.-** Dime qué quisiste decir con poner a su lugar a sujetos como... -se la pensó un poco- ... Brooklyn... –apenas y susurró-

**-.-** ¡Hmf! (entrecerró sus ojos) ¿Qué pasa Kai?, primero quieres que me vaya y ahora me retienes, incluso..., a la fuerza... –sonrió arrogantemente; dándose cuenta el aludido de la posición en la que tenía al pelirrojo-

**-.- **Es bueno...–sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos- ... que ya estés mejor y sean como antes... -llevó su mano a la mejilla del ruso-japonés- ... más rudo y agresivo, pero bueno... –su sonrisa aumentó-

El joven Hiwatari se quedó paralizado al escuchar, sentir esa caricia y verle sonreír; esa sonrisa no era como aquellas sarcásticas y burlonas, era... diferente.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar.

Al sentir aquel contacto, Yuriy se sorprendió mucho; Kai... ¿lo estaba besando?

Sí..., lo estaba besando, aquello era un beso.

Él..., sólo sentía eso labios presionando los suyos..., su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía revolotear algo en su estomago; todo era tan confuso y agradable, que al final correspondió aquel beso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al separarse, ambos se vieron fijamente; Yuriy estaba confundido y sorprendido, no entendía nada, quizás eso había sido sólo un impulso y...

Sin tiempo de llegar a una conclusión o decir algo, sintió como aquellos labios volvían a unirse con los suyos; sintiendo después, como el ruso-japonés se pegaba más a él, acariciando su espalda y cabello, conforme seguía besándole.

Sus pensamientos iban desapareciendo rápidamente, sus labios comenzaba a despertar y besarle con más intensidad y pasión; lo atrajo más a sí, acariciando su espalda, oliendo su cabello, sintiendo en sus brazos a Kai.

Así siguieron 10 minutos más, besándose, acariciándose levemente, sintiendo sus cuerpos; La playera de Yuriy fue la primera en desaparecer y dar inicio a la fase 2; Él besaba, acariciaba y probaba aquella piel, despojando lentamente al bicolor de su chaqueta.

Su atención estaba dividida; En su mente se llevaba a cabo un debate mental..., deseaba aquello pero..., Kai no sabía que era lo que hacían, si seguían así, él... ya no podría detenerse y... era muy pronto para el oji-carmín, él no quería...

**-.-** Kai, espe...ra... –trataba de alejar esa manos que se posaban en su cinturón-

**.-.** ¿Qué pasa Yuriy, tienes miedo?... –sonrió con lujuria-

**-.-** No es eso, es qué... –demasiado tarde, esté ya le desabrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba a meterle mano-

**-.-** Kai, no... ¡No! –se estremeció al sentir como tomaba su miembro-

**-.-** Kai... ¡Basta! –le tomó ambas manos, dejando a esté confundido por aquella actitud-

**-.-** Escucha..., realmente deseo esto, pero... no quiero presionarte de ningún modo, no es necesario que pasé esto..., sé qué aún es muy pronto para ti y... –no supo que decir, se bajo de la cama, saliendo de la habitación-

Dejando a un medio vestido y excitado oji-carmín en la cama.

"Creó qué tiene razón, pero..." –bajo su mirada-

**.-.** ... Realmente... lo deseó... –vio fijamente la puerta-

**En uno de los pasillos.**

Un Pelirrojo caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro.

"Si, fue lo mejor... si hubiéramos seguido, yo... no me hubiera podido contener y..."

_No resultó como pensaba..._

**.-.** ¡Maldición, esto duele! –se fue corriendo al baño-

Abrió la regadera del agua fría, se despojo de sus ropa (o lo que le quedaba de ellas) y se metió directo a la regadera.

Su cuerpo tembló abruptamente ante el contacto con el agua, quedándose inmóvil y sintiendo como hasta el cerebro se le congelaba; eso realmente había sido una locura..., "bañarse" con agua helada en Rusia, donde casi salían las gotas cristalizadas en hielo, del frió que hacía.

Por fortuna, la llave del agua fría fue cerrada, sustituyéndola con la del agua caliente...

**.-.** ¿Quieres que te de una hipotermia o qué? –cuestionó un tanto serio, retrocediendo, cruzando sus brazos y viéndole fijamente-

El ruso le dirigió una mirada de reojo, temblando todavía y dejando que su cuerpo fuera calentando con el agua.

El cuarto comenzó a llenarse de vapor, su cuerpo volvió a tener su color, y regresó a la vida, después de aquel azul zombi.

Ya con su temperatura normal, cerró la llave, atrapando con la mano la toalla que el ruso-japonés le lanzó.

Se estaba secando tranquilamente (bueno, no muy tranquilamente ante esa mirada fija sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y mucho menos, cuando esa persona es la que hizo que tu cuerpo llegará a una temperatura limite, pero bueno... u.ú) cuando de pronto, vio acercarse hacia él, al oji-carmín; esté llevó su mano a su frente y después a sus mejillas.

**.-.** ¡Baka!, Hay otros "métodos" para liberar "presión" u//ú –dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo que retrocediera hasta quedar entre la pared y él-

**-.-** ¿K-Kai? –sentía como la temperatura volvía a ascender rápidamente-

**.-.** ... No me presionas... –fue lo único que dijo-

**-.-** ¿Qué? –cuestionó confundido sin saber de que le hablaba-

**.-.** Dije que no me presionas..., de ningún modo... u//ú, yo... lo deseó... –desvió su mirada, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro-

**-.-** Ah..., pues... –no sabía que decir-

Ambas miradas se encontraron, se vieron por varios segundos, atrayendo después, el cuerpo de Kai hacia el suyo.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión y desesperación, la ropa del ruso-japonés cayó dispersa en todas direcciones; Yuriy abrió ambas llaves del agua, dejándolas en un punto de equilibrio, besándose y acariciándose ante el agua que caía por sus cuerpos.

**-.-** Ahhh, Kai, estás seguro que... –fue interrumpido-

**.-.** Por supuesto que sí, Baka; no te detengas... –subió ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo-

En eso...

_**En el pasillo, afuera del baño...**_

- Entonces no has visto a... –Bryan giró la perilla varias veces y está, no abrió-

- ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó entre golpes-

Al escuchar aquellos golpes acompañados de la voz de Bryan, ambos se detuvieron, viendo la puerta fijamente y luego a ellos mismos.

_Ninguno respondió._

- ¿Yuriy, estás ahí? –cuestionó Spencer al escuchar la llave de la regadera-

- ¿Eres tú, Kai?... (de nuevo nadie contestó) ¡Si nadie me contesta, derribaré la puerta!... –advirtió seriamente, preparándose para tal hazaña-

**-.-** Q- ¿Qué quieres Bryan?... ¡Ya uno no puede bañarse en paz sin que lo molesten!... –ambos comenzaban a vestirse, o en su caso, a ponerse encima una toalla-

- ¿Sabes, dónde está Kai?..., Porqué no está en su habitación... –agregó el peli-lavanda, recargándose en la puerta-

**-.-** ¿K-Kai?... –articuló con dificultad viéndolo fijamente-

**-.-** No, no sé dónde está; porqué no lo buscan antes de qué cometa una locura... –recibió un pequeño codazo de parte del ruso-japonés-

- Bueno... –y los arruinadores se dieron la vuelta para buscar al bicolor-

**.-.** ¿Una locura?... ¿Crees qué soy un loco psicópata o qué? ¬¬# –le miró un tanto molestó-

**-.-** Claro que no, pero, seamos honestos; esto es una locura... ¿o no? –sonrió un poco, saliendo ambos de ahí-

Sin percatarse claro, de que los rusos se habían dado la vuelta y los veían salir juntos y al mismo tiempo del baño.

- ¿Kai?... ¿Yuriy? –articularon al mismo tiempo los rusos, haciendo que los aludidos se detuviera en seco y voltearan a verlos-

- ¿Qué no dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba Kai? –agregó confundido, yendo hacia ellos-

- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo encerrados en el baño? –esta vez fue Spencer el que preguntó-

- ¿Y porqué ambos están mojados? –volvió a agregar Bryan al notar el hecho-

- ¿Y qué hacían en...? –fue interrumpido-

**.-.** ¡Hey ya basta! –objetó molestó, haciendo que ambos rusos callaran-

- Mmm... ambos se ven muy nerviosos y sospechosos ¬¬ –agregó muy suspicaz el peli-lavanda- ¿Qué estaban asiendo? ¬w¬ –preguntó en tono acusador-

**-.-** Nada que te incumba, Bryan u//u? –respondió un "serio" pelirrojo-

**.-.** Yo me largo... –anunció, dándose la vuelta y dejando a los rusos-

**-.-** Y yo... me iré a cambiar –y le siguió-

- Sabes, Spencer... creó que los interrumpimos en lo que estaban asiendo y ahora irán a otro lugar a continuar ¬w¬ –ambos trataban de caminar lo más normal del mundo-

- Pues que confidencia qué compartan el mismo cuarto... ¿verdad?! –le siguió el juego-

- Apuesto a que no se cambiaran, sino todo lo contrario... –agregó sonriente, haciendo que los aludidos caminaran más rápido-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Eran las 12:00 de la noche en punto.**

Kai y Yuriy permanecían acostados cada uno en su cama.

Después de vestirse, "coincidentemente" Bryan o Spencer (o ambos al mismo tiempo) iban a visitarlos o a hablar de un tema muy interesante y que no podía esperar; y después de qué se iban, a los 5, 10 o 2 minutos volvían a ir, abriendo la puerta y viendo que todo estuviera en orden.

Así habían estado hasta hace 20 minutos atrás; ya no habían vuelto, aunque eso no significara que no volverían a hacerlo, si se confiaban, podían encontrarlos en el momento cumbre.

**-.-** Kai... ¿Estás dormido? –preguntó en susurró, viendo hacia la cama vecina-

**.-.** No... ¿Crees qué vuelvas a venir? –preguntó viendo fijamente el techo-

**-.-** Hm, no me importa que vengan (se levantó de su cama, yendo a acostarse al lado del bicolor) tampoco me importa que nos vean –y lo atrajo hacia sí, comenzando a besarse-

Afuera, recargados en la puerta y escuchando con un vaso de vidrio; uno de ellos sonrió de sobremanera, recibiendo unos cuantos billetes de su acompañante.

- Te lo dije; ninguno de los dos soportaría hasta mañana... –contaba los billetes con una enorme sonrisa-

- Ya pues, vayamos... –Spencer se fue derrotado por perder la apuesta, siendo seguido por el ruso-

**En la habitación.**

Aquellos besos y caricias aumentaban en intensidad.

Sus cuerpos se movían bajo las sabanas, el calor iba en aumentó, haciéndolos sudar.

Yuriy besaba aquel cuello y pecho, mientras Kai le acariciaba la espalda y él cabello.

- Ahhh... –ambos gemían ante aquellas caricias que recibían del otro-

El ruso besaba y lamía cada parte del cuerpo de Kai; había iniciado desde su frente y ahora ya iba a mitad del camino, besando y jugueteando con su ombligo.

Sabía cual era su próximo objetivo, pero quería retardar aquel encuentro.

Desesperado por aquello que gritaba a gritos atención, el bicolor sonrió e hizo que el oji-azul descansará un poco; Ahora era su turno de probar y marcar aquel cuerpo, tan lento, como él lo había hecho, dándole una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina.

Ivanov le vio confundido, al ver como el oji-carmín lo "obligaba" a ser el espectador e intercambiar lugares. Ahora era él el que le besaba y le acariciaba a su antojo y de una manera tan desesperante lenta.

Al escuchar el pequeño gruñido de inconformidad, Hiwatari sonrió, al ver que sentía lo que era ir tan lento.

Inesperadamente, hizo un movimiento, llegando hasta la parte baja del ruso; Tomó su miembro, haciendo que éste se sobresaltará un poco.

Su mano comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo; Yuriy comenzaba a gemir al sentir aquellas caricias, realmente aquello era... tan...

**-.-** ... Hmf... –volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, al sentir como las caricias cesaba de pronto-

Y sin darle tiempo de que objetará algo, volvió a tomar su miembro, llevándolo a su boca; Aquello hizo que el pelirrojo gimiera un poco más fuerte; Comenzó a moverlo dentro de su boca, rodeándolo y lamiéndolo con su lengua.

Mientras Kai jugaba con aquello, Yuriy se retorcía y se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas, aquello era, tan increíble y... Ahhh... sentía que pronto estallaría...

Sin sacarlo por completo de su boca, comenzó a soltarlo y a atraerlo hacia él, succionando y soltando rítmicamente, de vez en cuando lo rodeaba con su lengua y le daba un leve mordisco, para volverlo a succionar después.

Aquello esta llevando al limite al ruso...

**-.-** ¡Ah, Kai, yo!... –y lo inevitable paso; Sé vino en la boca del ruso-japonés-

Al sentir aquello en su boca, sonrió; sintiendo como el ruso se levantaba y se acercaba a besarlo un poco agitado.

Las caricias continuaron, lo besos se intensificaron, Kai volvió a acostarse, sintiendo un poco del cuerpo del ruso sobre el suyo. Le tenía entre sus brazos, besándose y jugando con sus lenguas; Yuriy llevó una de sus manos al miembro del oji-carmín, tomándolo en su mano y comenzando a acariciarlo.

Al sentir aquello, el ruso-japonés levantó un poco sus piernas, entregándose a esas caricias, a ese beso, a Yuriy...

Así siguieron varios minutos, besándose; acariciando la hombría de Kai, jugando con ella, haciéndolo llegar poco a poco al límite.

Tomando la mano libre del pelirrojo, el bicolor metió en su boca uno de sus dedos; comenzó a lamerlo, a rodearlo con su lengua, a morderlo levemente, a llenarlo de saliva y de la esencia del ruso.

Una vez que esté estuvo húmedo, metió otro dedo a su boca e hizo lo mismo, metiendo al final, un tercero, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento.

Ya húmedos y lubricados, los sacó de su boca, viendo fijamente al pelirrojo.

Éste entendió perfectamente la acción, se acercó a él y le beso de nueva cuenta, para después dirigirse a la parte baja de Hiwatari.

Kai subió un poco más sus piernas, abriéndolas y mostrándole su entrada. Yuriy volvió a meter uno de sus dedos a su boca, humedeciéndolo un poco más y con su otra mano, volvió a acariciar el miembro del bicolor.

Entregado a ese placer y distrayéndolo por el momento, metió su dedo en la entrada; Kai apenas y sintió aquel intruso, una vez adentro, comenzó a moverlo circularmente, aumentando su placer.

Enseguida volvió a meter el segundo dedo, sintiendo está vez como se tensaba un poco, volvió a moverse dentro de él, metiendo el último dedo; una vez adentro, dejó de masturbarlo, moviéndose en su interior.

Una vez que el oji-carmín se acostumbró y ya estaba un poco húmedo, sacó sus dedos, acercándose de nueva cuenta a besarlo y ver en aquellos ojos rojizos, si realmente podía continuar.

Aquellos ojos no sólo confirmaban que podían continuar, exigían desesperados porqué siguiera y lo hiciera suyo.

Sin más, tomó una de sus piernas y la llevó a sus hombros, tomó su miembro y lo acercó a su entrada, vio de nueva cuenta a Kai y después... lentamente comenzó a meterlo...

Al sentir aquello, su mente comenzó a recordarle cosas..., vio a Brooklyn, se vio a sí mismo en ese lugar, se tenso...

**-.-** ¿Kai, quieres que paré?... –se detuvo, viendo como esté tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza-

**.-.** ... No..., conti...nua... –apretó más sus ojos, queriendo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de ellos-

El ruso continuó, entrando por completo en Kai, una vez adentro comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Al sentir aquello, el oji-carmín subió su otra pierna a sus hombros, permitiéndole un acceso más directo y que saliera y entrará con más facilidad.

Yuriy comenzó a salir y entrar lentamente, comenzando a aumentar el ritmo poco a poco; Kai seguía con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, se repetía a si mismo que no era Brooklyn, que _é-s-e_ no era Brooklyn...

Una vez más, escuchó llamarle aquella voz..., abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos azules del ruso, estos le veían un poco preocupado...

**-.-** ¿Estás bien, Kai? –preguntó deteniendo el ritmo que comenzaba a marcar-

En ese momento..., justó en ese momento, Kai se percató de algo..., Todas esas veces con Brooklyn, aquella voz... aquella imagen que veía... era Yuriy...

**.-. **Si... –sonrió un poco, brillando con un brillo especial sus ojos-

El pelirrojo continuó, sintiendo poco después, como Kai comenzaba a moverse al mismo ritmo.

Ambos se entregaron al placer que recibían y daban; con cada embestida, sentían como se acercaban más y más; para ambos, aquello era lo mejor que habían sentido en toda su vida, no recordaban otra cosa que no fuera aquella persona que le proporcionaba ese placer...

Sus respiraciones estaban al máximo, sus ojos estaban dilatados, sus cuerpo tenían una leve capa de sudor, aquello era In-crei-ble.

**-.-** ¡Ka...i! –estaba llegando al limite-

**.-.** Ahhhh... ¡Yu...riy! –ya no pudo más, se vino sobre el ruso; contrayéndose todos sus músculos-

Al sentir aquello, el oji-azul ya no aguanto más, y liberó su esencia dentro de Kai.

Después de llegar al punto máximo, sus cuerpos aún se contraían entre espasmos; sus respiraciones seguían igual de aceleradas, ambos sonreían un poco.

Lentamente, Yuriy bajo las piernas de Kai, saliendo de su interior y recostándose a su lado; Aún podían sentir aquella sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**.-.** E..ras tú... –se giró un poco para verle directo a los ojos-

**-.-** ¿Q-qué? –articuló confundido-

**.-. **Eras tú quien... aparecía siempre en mi mente en cada una... de las veces con... ya sabes... –se encogió un poco de hombros-

En ese momento, recordó las palabras de Brooklyn:

**/-Flash Back-/**

**/-/** El nombre que gritaba, era el tuyo..., todas y cada una de las veces..., deseaba y evocaba tu imagen cada que lo llevaba al cielo...

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**-.-** ¿De verdad? –preguntó sonriendo y con orgullo-

**.-.** Sí... –sintió como lo atraía a su pecho-

**-.-** ¿Y fue tan bueno como lo imaginabas? –su sonrisa aumentó-

**.-.** ... No... –el ruso se desconcertó-

**.-. **... Fue mejor... –y sonrió a su estilo-

Recibiendo de parte del pelirrojo, una serie de besos y caricias apasionados.

**-.-** Más te vale... –y dejo que descansará en su pecho-

**.-.** ... Yuriy... ¿Qué le hiciste a Brooklyn? –se levantó un poco, viéndole fijamente-

**-.- **¿Yo?... ¿Por qué crees que yo le hice algo? –se hizo el desentendido-

**.-.** Porqué trajiste su blade, tuviste que verlo... ¿no es así?... ¿Qué le hiciste, eh? –volvió a preguntar, jugando con uno de sus pezones-

**-.-** Pues..., creó qué no te gustará saber... –y sonrió al recordarlo-

_**En ese mismo momento...**_

**... En una Institución Psiquiátrica en Japón.**

Un despeinado peli-naranja caminaba por su habitación completamente blanca y suave; Éste, llevaba puesta una camisa de fuerza del mismo color que aquella decoración.

**/-/ **¡Hmf! –resopló molestó, al recordar lo que le había hecho Tala-

No sólo lo había dejado ahí encadenado y con su erección al máximo. No. ¡Claro que no!

¡Lo había dejado en ese lugar por dos largos días!, Esposado, vestido como colegiala, sin comer ni beber... ¡Sin su blade!

Esos habían sido los dos peores días de toda su vida. Y gracias a eso, ahora se encontraba recluido en ese lugar, completamente aislado y tratado como un enfermo mental Y pervertido.

**/-/ **Grrr... ¡¡¡Talaaaaaaa, juró que algún día me las pagaras!!!... ¡TE OBLIGARÉ HA QUÉ SEAS MIÓ Y DESPUÉS TE DEJARÉ POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA ESPOSADO EN ESE LUGAR CON EL UNIFORME DE COLEGIALA, QUE SEGURO SE TE VERÁ MUY BIEN! –gritaba con la mirada perdida, encendiéndose las luces del lugar y yendo varios guardias y enfermeros a calmarlo, a la fuerza-

**/-/ **¡RECUERDALO BIEN, TALA!... ¡NO!... ¡DEJENME!, NO ME DEN ESO, NO... ¡Nooooooo!–y cayó sedado, cerrando sus ojos-

**En Rusia.**

**-.-** Debiste verlo, se veía tan, tan... –no sabía como describir aquella escena-

**.-.** ¬¬ -le miraba escéptico-

**-.-** ¿Qué? –cuestionó confundido sin saber porqué le miraba de esa forma-

**.-.** Y dices que no continuaste con eso... ¿verdad? ¬¬ -su mirada se intensificó-

**-.- **Si... –y vio como se daba la vuelta, preparándose para dormir-

**-.-** ¿Qué?, No me digas qué estás celoso... –sonrió un poco con presunción-

**.-. **¿Celoso?, Sí, claro, cómo no... –sé cobijo con la sabana-

**-.-** Hmmm... pues esa es mi impresión... (y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda) Pero de verdad..., no hice nada con él..., sólo contigo... –y comenzó a besarlo-

**.-.** Si, claro... –se "resistía" un poco-

**-.-** ¿O quieres qué te lo demuestre, otra vez? –lo atrajo más a sí-

**Fin.

* * *

**

Por fin... el final, aunque creo que quedo muy "Pink"

¿Qué les pareció?, Sinceramente... ¿Les gustó?

Estaré esperando sus últimos reviews de esté último capitulo, con su opinión...

_**Algunas aclaraciones o datos sobre esté Fic:**_

_- El Fic surgió a primera instancia como un One-Shot_

_- La Calle y el número donde fue citado Kai, es una clara (distorsionada) referencia y tributo a L de Death Note, por ser su nombre verdadero y Fecha de Nacimiento_

_- Yuriy le llevo el Blade de Brooklyn como prueba de su palabra y seguridad (era eso o su cabeza, pero está esta fija al cuerpo), así que..., qué mejor que lo que hace ser a alguien un bey-luchador_

Creó que son todas... n.n

Bueno, ya es tarde, me retiró, no sin antes darles las Gracias y deseándoles (por adelantando) Una Feliz y hermosa Navidad

¡Oh!..., y si pueden, vean el Anime de Death Note, les facinará... n.n


End file.
